The structure and operation of high-speed data communication systems are generally known. Such high-speed data communication systems employ various media and/or wireless links to support the transmission of high-speed data communications. Particular embodiments of high-speed communication systems include, for example, cable modem systems, home networking systems, wired local area networks, wired wide area networks, wireless local area networks, satellite networks, etc. Each of these high-speed data communication systems has some unique operational characteristics. Further, some of these high-speed data communication systems share similar operational drawbacks. Home networking systems and cable modem systems, for example, are both subject to interfering signals that are coupled on media that carry communication signals.
Cable modem systems, and more generally, cable telecommunication systems include set-top boxes and residential gateways that are in combination capable of currently providing data rates as high as 56 Mbps, and are thus suitable for high-speed file transfer, video teleconferencing and pay-per-view television. These cable telecommunication systems may simultaneously provide high-speed Internet access, digital television (such as pay-per-view) and digital telephony. Such a system is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/710,238, entitled “Pre-Equalization Technique for Upstream Communication Between Cable Modem and Headend”, filed on Nov. 9, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference.
Cable modems are used in a shared access environment in which subscribers compete for bandwidth that is supported by shared coaxial cables. During normal operations, sufficient bandwidth is available across the shared coaxial cables to service a large number of subscribers, with each subscriber being serviced at a high data rate. Thus, during normal operations, each subscriber is provided a data rate that is sufficient to service uninterrupted video teleconferencing, pay-per-view television, and other high bandwidth services.
Intermittent, narrowband interfering signals may, from time to time, interfere with wideband communication signals, e.g., upstream Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) transmissions (“desired signals”). These intermittent narrowband interfering signals unintentionally couple to the shared coaxial cables via deficiencies in shielding and/or other coupling paths. With these interfering signals present, the data rate that is supportable on the coaxial cables is reduced. In some cases, depending upon the strength and band of the interfering signals, the supportable bandwidth is reduced by a significant level.
Conventionally, when an interfering signal is present, an adaptive cancellation filter is employed by each cable modem receiver to cancel the interfering signal by adaptively placing a filtering notch or null at the frequency of the interfering signal. When the interfering signal becomes absent, the conventional adaptive cancellation filter continues to adapt and removes the filtering notch. If the interfering signal reappears, the adaptive cancellation filter again adapts to null the interfering signal. Thus, when the interfering signal first reappears, the cancellation filter cannot fully compensate for the interfering signal. Because many interfering signals are intermittent, the presence of these intermittent signals reduces the bandwidth that is supportable upon the coaxial media during the time period required for the cancellation filter to adapt. Further, because the interfering signals oftentimes vary in strength while present, the adaptive cancellation filter most often times does not fully remove the interfering signal.
Overlapping adjacent channel signals cause another source of interference for the desired signal because they often produce interfering signals in the band of the desired signal. For example, a TDMA signal that resides in an adjacent channel and that turns on and off may have side lobes that overlap and interfere with the desired signal. When the interfering signal is present, the conventional adaptive cancellation filter places a notch or null at the frequency band of the interfering signal. When the interfering signal is absent, the cancellation filter adapts to removes the notch. The precise amount of interference in the desired signal caused by the adjacent channel signals may vary with data content in the adjacent channel.
Thus, in both the case of the narrowband interferer and the adjacent channel interferer, the interfering signal(s) varies over time. For this reason, an optimal or near-optimal solution may be found only for the average interfering strength of the interfering signal(s), but not for the peak(s) of the interfering signal(s). In many operational conditions, typical fluctuations in the strength of interfering signals cause conventional cancellation filters to provide insufficient cancellation. Resultantly, overall bandwidth that could be provided by the supporting communication system on the particular shared media is significantly reduced.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a filtering system and associated operations that cancel interfering signals so that throughput is maximized.